


„Pak už jen zbývá vyřešit, jak přimět lásku, aby zůstala.“

by QueenMedbtheSecond



Series: Tom Robbins Remix [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tom Robbins
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMedbtheSecond/pseuds/QueenMedbtheSecond
Summary: Následuje po: „Láska je droga, ne kuřecí polívka.“





	„Pak už jen zbývá vyřešit, jak přimět lásku, aby zůstala.“

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“The only question is how to make love stay.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067240) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



„Ještě pár schodů...“

„Johne, já vím, kolik je tu schodů,“ zamumlal mu Sherlock někam ke hrudníku.

„Já vím, že víš, jenom si to připomínám, jsi těžší, než jsem doufal,“ zafuněl John a opatrně ho postrčil.

„Už jsem ti říkal, že chodit můžu.“

„Ty pitomče, kdybych tě nechytil, tak jsi málem vypadl z taxíku. Ještě bys měl být v nemocnici, dovolili mi tě vzít domů jen proto...“

„Protože tě miluju?“

„Přestaň, stále jsem na tebe naštvaný,“ John si odfrkl, zatímco otvíral nohou dveře a konečně si oddechl až ve chvíli, kdy Sherlocka jemně uložil na gauč. Pak se lehce sklonil a dal mu pusu na čelo: „čaj. Potřebuji čaj.“

„Vypadáš strašně,“ zamumlal si pod vousy Bernie.

„Bernie, vážně ti děkuji,“ zazíval Sherlock.

„Co se ti, proboha, stalo?“ zavrčel Billy hlasitěji, než měl v úmyslu.

„Já ti řeknu, co se, proboha, stalo. Ten idiot se rozhodl postavit do cesty kulce. Jen pár centimetrů vedle a...“ John odpochodoval z kuchyně, podíval se na Billyho, pokrčil rameny a obrátil se na Sherlocka: „já si povídám s lebkou.“

Sherlock přikývl, kousl se do rtů a opatrně se prohlédl Johnovu tvář.

„Tak konečně jsi mu to řekl,“ zamumlal Charley.

„Však bylo na čase,“ přisadil si Bernie.

„Tady mluví … všichni?“

„Většinou jenom poslouchají, uslyšíš je, jen když budou chtít a když sám budeš chtít,“ zasténal Sherlock, jak se pokoušel posadit.

„Ne, počkej, ty troubo. Hned ti pomůžu,“ zavrčel John. Nějak se mu podařilo uvelebit se kolem Sherlocka, a když mu zajel prsty do vlasů slepených potem a dal mu pusu na rameno, celý pokoj si šťastně povzdychl: „nevzpomínám si, že bych se kdy rozhodl, že...“

Hildegarda se na něj navzdory svým zásadám usmála: „Rozhodl jsi se ve chvíli, když jsi si uvědomil, jak moc našeho Sherlyho miluješ. Ale my ho milovali dřív a stále ho milujeme, takže jestli...“

„Hildegardo. Nevztekej se nebo ti prasknou struny. Vážně si myslíš, že bych kdy pronajala byt někomu, kdo by mu mohl ublížit? Tak se uklidni. Sherlock si potřebuje odpočinout, John potřebuje čaj a vše je pro něj nové, takže na něj buďte hodní, jasné?“ Paní Hudsonová načechrala Johnovi vlasy a pak přešla po špičkách do kuchyně a začala něco kutit, zatímco čekala, až konvice dovaří.

„Jistě, Marto. Omlouvám se.“

„Co kdyby nesouhlasili?“ zeptal se John tiše.

„Nevydržel bys ani týden,“ uchechtl se Sherlock, ale na to svraštil obočí bolestí, jak prášky přestávaly působit: „těch pár spolubydlících předtím jsem zvládl odradit sám, ale ten poslední...“

„Co jsi provedl?“ John se znepokojeně rozhlédl kolem sebe: „počkej, mají vůbec nějaká jména?“

Sherlock protočil oči a paní Hudsonová mu vložila do rukou prášky, počkala, než si je dal do pusy, a pak mu podala sklenici vody. S přikývnutím jí ji podal nazpátek: „Samozřejmě, že mají. Představím ti je později, nebo se mohou představit samy, jestli budou mít čas,“ vzhlédl a plaše se podíval na Johna: „nikam přece nepůjdeš, že ne?“

John mu dal pusu na nos a potřásl hlavou: „Nikam. Zůstanu, kde jsem, čmeldo.“

„Čmeldooo...,“ zaševelily knížky jednohlasně: „už má i přezdívku.“

„Chovají se ty knížky vždycky takhle?“ zazubil se John a mávl směrem k nim a pak přemítal, proč to vůbec udělal. Nejspíš proto, že se pořádně nevyspal a taky snědl v nemocnici příliš mnoho toho otřesného jídla.

„Jsou jen trochu moc romantické,“ zamumlal Sherlock a usnul.

Paní Hudsonová přinesla Johnovi hrnek čaje a dívala se, jaks i usrkl a přivřel oči: „Úžasný. A tady všechno...“

Zavrtěla hlavou: „Není to tak hrozné. Billy je lebka. Hildegarda, zkráceně Hilda, jsou stradivárky. Je ze všech nejstarší a dost rozmrzelá, Sherlocka zná nejdéle, takže se ho samozřejmě snaží chránit. Bernie je jeho křeslo, Charley je tvůj polštář, Bitsy je 'Kdo je kdo' a co se týče ostatních knížek, určitě je tu někde seznam, Sherlock je zná samozřejmě všechny nazpaměť – měla jsem trochu strach, ale bereš to všechno až překvapivě dobře.“

„Takže vy je slyšíte taky?“

„Samozřejmě, že ano, Jsem jejich hospodyně, jsi teprve třetí člověk, na kterého kdy promluvily, a to jenom kvůli vašemu prvnímu případu.“

„Oni o něm ví?“ John se málem polil čajem.

Paní Hudsonová si povzdychla: „Samozřejmě že ví. Jen co jsi konečně usnul, Sherlock je všechny vzbudil a sáhodlouze jim vyprávěl, jak jsi ho zachránil. Stále ale čekali, co uděláš. Museli si být jisti, že jsi ten pravý.“

„Ten pravý?“

„Jeho pravá láska.“

„Počkat? Cože?“

„Jen moc koukají na 'Princeznu nevěstu'.“

„Jo, tak.“

„Neboj, Sherlockovi trvalo celé věky, než si zvykl, chápeš, jemu s tou jeho logikou a rozumem. Myslím, že ty máš přece jenom větší představivost, a to jsi byl ve válce, takže víš, jak je svět směšný. Možná se tě budou ze začátku pokoušet napálit a možná si tě nebudou ze začátku všímat, ale neboj, jak říkal Sherlock, kdyby tě tu opravdu nechtěli...“

„Takže tento byt patří jim.“

„Samozřejmě. Trvalo hrozně dlouho než … ale to je jedno.“

John se na ni podíval a pokrčil rameny: „Slibuji, že...“

„Nic neslibuj a radši ho měj rád, potřebuje to a ty taky, myslím, že jsi věděl už...“

John přikývl a zašeptal: „Když jsem si myslel, že...“

„Já vím, podej mi ten hrnek, potřebuješ si taky odpočinout. Chová se hrozně, když mu není dobře, ale tebe třeba poslechne.“

„No nevím, ale stejně vám děkuji, paní H.“

Ne, děkuji tobě.“

 

„Charley, jak dlouho si myslíš, že zůstane?“

„Nevím, Bernie. Jak dlouho zůstane láska? Jdi spát.“

„Jak mám teď spát?“

„Hildo?“

„Tak jo...“ a začala broukat úryvek z Johnovy ukolébavky a celý pokoj se postupně utišil: „dobrou noc, Johne. Jak je mu vůbec?“

„Všechno ho bolí, ale bude v pořádku. Nemusíš se bát.“

„Je těžké se nestarat.“

„Já vím ale slibuji, že zůstanu.“

„Není to s ním vždycky jednoduché. Někdy...“

„Já vím, ale taky ho miluju.“

„To je dobře. Dobrou, Johne.“

„Dobrou, Hildo,“ John pokýval hlavou, zhasnul světla a vrátil se zpátky do postele.


End file.
